minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
The Caretaker
Day 1 - A New Strange Day Hi, I'm Quincy, and I'm sharing with you an event I had experienced. It all started on a server I was playing with my 2 best friends on, Bethany and John. It was a new server that my mom had bought for me, so there was nothing really on it, all for us to fill with our houses and our unique buildings. For the first 5 minutes, everything was pretty normal, that's until the world turned to black & white, not just for me, but for Bethany and John as well. They had told me about that cool feature in Minecraft that changes the way you see the world, but I checked, and it was normal, and even it was different, I can't change it for the 3 of us. We 3 thought it was a very cool phenomenon, and just continued to play anyways for the rest of the day, but little did we know... Day 2 - A Day With A Normal Feeling On the second day, everything on the server was normal... Even the black and white effect was gone. As much as we were sad that our server that the only thing we thought our server was different by was gone, we were happy to be able to see colors again. I can finally tell if the pickaxe I'm holding is stone by just looking at it and not having to read the item's name! Everything was basically normal on the second day, except for the Skype part, where it was lagging way more than usual even though the internet was as fast as any other day for the three of us. Day 3 - The Uneasiness Starts On the 3rd day on our server, weird stuff started happening... Not on the server, but something was wrong about my friend John, although Bethany sounded alright. He didn't come to school this morning, and when me and Bethany called him at night to start playing on the server, he surprisingly joined, but we were introduced to a voice that didn't sound like John in any way... Instead of the childish voice that we have been hearing for as long as me and Bethany knew John, his voice was deep and scratchy, more like a man's voice... I asked him if he was alright, and he said he was just sick. I don't know how to explain the feeling I had, I was uneasy, as I was completely there was now way that... Person speaking with us was our dear friend John. I called Bethany privately, and told her about my thoughts, that the person that was playing with us both wasn't John, but she told me that she has been sick a couple of times, and every time she got sick her voice changed so much that her friends couldn't tell if it was her speaking on the phone when she did. I decided to trust her, and play with the John I was sure wasn't the real John. Every now and then, I could hear in the background of John's speaker what sounded like muffled screams of a... Child, and every time I would ask what that noise was he would just say it was his dog. Oh wait... He doesn't even have a dog... I was surprised Bethany didn't have any reaction to what was going on... Something wasn't right, and I knew it... We played for a while, and eventually I had to go to sleep, and told both of my friends that I had to go. I kid you not, the moment I exited Minecraft and was about to hang up, I heard Bethany scream before my Skype hung up, it usually takes a second or two to really hang up when you press the hang up button. I tried to rejoin the call to make sure they were okay, but I couldn't find the call anymore, as if it disappeared off of the face of the earth... I shrugged it off as a bug of some sort and headed straight to bed. Day 4 - My Turn The next day, it was only me and Bethany, and the moment she started talking on Skype, that's when I froze... The voice that was speaking was the exact same scratchy voice John had the day before... I was frozen still, but I managed to ask her if she was okay, and she said she was sick... I knew that wasn't Bethany, and I was sure the John from yesterday wasn't the real John now, but I decided to play to see what this guy is up to. I ask about the screams from yesterday to hear the mysterious man's response, and they changed the subject to taming ocelots. We had been playing for a little over an hour now, and I managed to spot Bethany staring at me a couple of times in the distance... Just staring... One time, I was at my house, putting stuff in my chest, when I caught glimpse of Bethany's arm slowly approaching me with an iron sword from behind... I quickly quit putting stuff in my chest, hit her, and then started running away! Bethany's skin changed from her teenage-girl skin to a creepy, half-white half-black skin, with that edgy grin... That grin that I won't forget for the rest of my life... She also had a crystal-like circle on her chest. The world turned to black and white again! The man started yelling in the microphone now: "COME ON, QUINCY! WHERE'S THE FUN IN RUNNING" yelled the man. "COME ON" continued the man. Eventually, he caught up with me as I was low on food, and the moment he touched e with hsi iron sword, Minecraft crashed, the laptop started beeping as if it was a radar, and the light in the front camera of the laptop turned on... "I KNOW WHAT YOU LOOK LIKE NOW" stated viciously the man "I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE." "Who are you?" I asked. "I'm The Caretaker..." He answered. I couldn't help but throw my laptop outside my window, and into the mowed grass, smashing it to pieces, and finally the beeping stopped. I tried calling Bethany and John, but neither of them answerd. I told my mom about the whole story, and that he knows where we live. She called the police, they asked me a few question, and thankfully they sent a police car to guard our house at night everyday for a whole week. Day 5 - The Bad News The next day, I didn't go to school, my mom slowly approached me, and told me something that horrified me. "I'm sorry, Quincy" She stated "Your friends John and Bethany were found brutally tortured and killed in their rooms yesterday." I looked down and started crying, they were my best friends... The police eventually stopped guarding our house, and I was left alone that I may not see the sun rise tomorrow, but my mom told me we would be moving soon. I managed to draw the mysterious man's skin, as I could never forget it... Category:Long Pastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities